1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hoop. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for target indicators have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,292 to Cohen et al. teaches a basketball game having a coin operated switch to release basketballs to a player and to initiate a timing circuit. The player attempts to convert as many baskets as possible during the time interval of the game. The basketball hoop has means to indicate when a score has been made. Visual display means are provided to indicate the score made, the time interval remaining in which the player can attempt to score and the number of successfully won games. In one embodiment, the games ends when the time interval expires. In another embodiment, the games ends when the time interval expires or when a predetermined number of balls have been thrown, whichever occurs first. Solid state circuits may reset the game for free rounds of play and control the dispensing of prize tickets as a function of the game score and of the number of successively won games.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,555 to Lerman teaches a target type scoring device which includes a target formed of a resilient material such as a net supported by elastic members and a frame, there being a trigger positioned behind the target and reciprocally movable toward and away therefrom. A cam and cam follower arrangement interconnect the trigger and an indicia or score indicating display causing the display to rotate upon actuation of the trigger by an object thrown against the target in a scoring area.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,195 to McMahan et al. teaches a novelty basketball goal producing a predetermined pattern of sound effects, such as crowd cheers and applause, responsive to a made shot. The goal includes a force activated sensor suspended within the net of the goal by the wires which connect the sensor to the sound effects generating means. The sensor will contact an object passing through the hoop thereby triggering the sound effects generator. The sensor is preferably a self-contained electrical switch having a housing and two conductors positioned therein. One of the conductors is suspended within the housing so that a force applied thereto causes the conductor of the switch to come into electrical contact. An inexpensive and readily manufactured novelty basketball goal with sound effects is provided by the simple force activated sensing arrangement. The backboard of the goal may include a clip for mounting to a vertical surface, such as the rim of a waste paper basket. The hoop may also be pivotally connected to the backboard so that the hoop may be folded against the backboard to facilitate storage and carrying of the goal.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,928 to Hsieh teaches a ball basket that comprises an attachment loop, a net and a sensing unit. The net is fastened at one end thereof with the attachment loop which is in turn fastened with a goal frame. The sensing unit is composed of a connection string and a sensing body connected with the connection string fastened with the net. The sensing body is provided with an oscillatory power switch for controlling an audio-photo element capable of bringing about an audio-photo effect at such time when the sensing body is impacted by a ball.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,558 to Pettle teaches a lighted basketball goal encompassing a lighted flexible member situated about the perimeter of the basketball rim. This lighted flexible member is situated at a predetermined position so as not to interfere with the basketball, and so as not to be jarred or damaged by said basketball. The power supply coupling to the flexible lighting element is further characterized by a quick connect mechanism. A method for lighting an existing basketball goal comprising the installation of a flexible lighted member about the perimeter of a basketball rim at a predetermined position as not to interfere with the basketball, or be jarred or damaged by said basketball.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for target indicators have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a hoop for indicating when a basketball passes therethrough that includes a ring and first and second apparatuses. In a first embodiment, the first apparatus includes a momentary microswitch, a lever that closes the microswitch when contacted by the basketball, and a timer that activates when the momentary switch is closed. In a second embodiment, the first apparatus includes a light source and a photo electric cell that receives a beam of light from the light source. When the beam of light is broken by the basketball, the photo electric cell activates and activates the timer. The second apparatus includes an internal ring, a plurality of bulbs removably mounted in, and illuminating through, the internal ring when the timer is activated, a plurality of tube assemblies that depend from, and visually communicate with, the internal ring, a speaker, and an annunciator that audiblizes through the speaker when the timer is activated.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.